


Be OK, My Golden Boy

by PetrichorFilledSkies



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Short, angst then fluff, fake achievement hunter crew - Freeform, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorFilledSkies/pseuds/PetrichorFilledSkies
Summary: He gets shot in the leg and he doesnt stop, instead grabbing Gavin off the floor and scooping him into his arms and covering him with a much of the front of his jacket as he can and hauling ass out of there as quick as he can. Michael’s going crazy - the entire floor is after them and one man can’t cover them all, but Ryan doesn’t care. As long as Gavin is OK.H/C that the Vagabond can’t handle when Gavin gets hurt on heists and goes apeshit when the lad gets injured.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Be OK, My Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> VERY SHORT SORRY <3

H/C that the Vagabond can’t handle when Gavin gets hurt on heists and goes apeshit when the lad gets injured

Like the group is on a big heist, fighting a rival gang in a huge warehouse. Gavin’s been moved from long range sniper support to on the ground floor fighting to try and aid the group, and Ryan’s fighting on the second floor balcony scaffolding. Ryan’s fighting and all of a sudden he hears Gavin scream and his head SNAPS up and Gavin’s been shot and is on the ground and Ryan just FLIPS. He straight up jumps off the railing to the first floor and starts sprinting toward Gavin and the group are going crazy in his earpiece and he just totally ignores them.

> He barrels through the rival gang members on the floor, not stopping to finish the job or put up a defence. At one point he feels a knife hit his hip and he doesnt even care. Michael’s screaming at him in his ear and he just tells the angry boy to cover them whilst they get out. Cover Gavin, is what he repeats twice.

He gets shot in the leg and he doesnt stop, instead grabbing Gavin off the floor and scooping him into his arms and covering him with a much of the front of his jacket as he can and hauling ass out of there as quick as he can. Michael’s going crazy - the entire floor is after them and one man can’t cover them all, but Ryan doesn’t care. As long as Gavin is OK.

He doesn’t hold back when someone jumps in front of them, and they way the man dies makes Michael and the crew realise that Ryan’s in a frenzy, that no amount of shouting will stop the Vagabond for making sure Gavin’s OK. A grenade lands beside them and Ryan uses himself as the shield, not even blinking when himself and his favourite leather jacket get eviscerated by the explosion. He simply throws his elbow through the window of a car in the lot and lays Gavin on his lap carefully and throws the car into drive and hauls ass out of there.

Gavin’s crying and holding his stomach and Ryan is clenching the wheel so hard he thinks it might break, but he pulls off his mask and is careful of bumps and turns they might hurt his friend. He speaks softly, reassuringly, using one hand to smoothen Gavin’s hair and tell him everything’s going to be alright.

By the time they get to the penthouse, the medics are already expecting them, and Gavin’s not even conscious and Ryan is FLIPPING. He almost doesn’t let go of the younger boy until he realises that these people help them all the time and they’re gonna make sure he’s OK. He’s following them in an instant, shoving away anyone who is trying to make him sit down and get the medical attention he really needs. Someone’s telling him they need to take him to a room and he refuses in the Vagabonds voice, and people step back. He’s by Gavin’s side as they put him in a bed, putting his arm out when they say he needs blood. People are trying to pull him out of the room. Someone grabs him hard on the shoulder and he swings a fist around to get them to fuck off when they catch it. When he sees it’s Jack, his fist falls.

‘You need to get medical attention, Ryan.’ she tells him, pushing him against the chest 'You are literally bleeding out all over the floor.’

It takes a lot of argument, but he reluctantly accepts help. He refuses to leave the room, though, eyes on Gavin the whole time he’s getting patched up. The other lads eventually get back and Michael goes to give him an absolute earful when he sees the taller man and how his hands are shaking and he knew that was a rush Ryan was coming down from hard. The man looked downright _scared_. He wouldn’t be talking to the Vagabond he needed to talk to, plus he knew the need to drop everything to protect Gavin. They’d do it to anyone in the FAHC in a heartbeat.

Eventually Gavin is stable and sleeping and the nurses have left and Ryan finally sits next to Gavin and breathes. There’s a moment of still before he’s crying in pent-up fear from earlier, and the exhaustion gnawing at him. It wasn’t the Vagabond anymore, it was _Ryan_ , and Ryan was a lot more fragile and emotional for his friends. He lets himself cry in the safety of an empty room, let’s himself crash from the adrenalin of the fight. He’s holding Gavin’s hand when he finally drops into sleep, head next to his friend’s chest, listening to the stable heartbeat.

No one says anything when they come in the next morning to see Ryan fast asleep and Gavin running his fingers through his hair gently. They raise eyebrows but don’t say anything when Ryan pulls on the mask and leaves one night, coming back covered in blood and producing a healine the next morning that all 119 remaining members of a certain clan were killed overnight by a single man in a skull mask.

Gavin doesn’t get hurt much anymore.


End file.
